


The Pregnancy Fic

by EmmaBoBemma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ACAB, Angst, Brief Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Smut, Surgery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, labor, police mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBoBemma/pseuds/EmmaBoBemma
Summary: Dream has kept a secret from his friends that completely changed the course of his entire life forever.I also chose Sapnap over Fundy because as far as I know he doesn’t like being shipped
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 372





	The Pregnancy Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a friend of mine’s mini fic they did on Twitter, which is based of Dream’s tweet. You know the one. 
> 
> This is basically word vomit I wrote it all in one day there are probably a ton of mistakes. 
> 
> This ! IS NOT ! scientifically accurate, there are somethings that are real but everything to do with Dream being intersex is all my imagination. 
> 
> I’m really well versed in child development and all that stuff so if you have any questions about what’s real and what’s made up please comment and I’ll let you know. (I’m literally an Early Childhood Education major lmao and they make you learn development all the way back to conception)

Dream had a secret, he had a uterus. He was born intersex with a vaginal canal that was closed off when he developed male sex characteristics. He had a penis, but also a secret uterus vibing inside of him. The only people who knew were his immediate family. He could count on one hand how many people he trusted with that information. 

That all led him to this moment, up until now he always wore condoms during sex because everyone up to this point he didn’t know well enough to know if they were clean. It was never about pregnancy. 

“God George, that was amazing. How did you hit the spot right on every time?” Dream flopped onto the bed and was panting heavily. 

“Experience~” George chuckled and wrapped his body around Dream’s chest. 

“Did you use a condom? I can’t remember you putting one on…”

“I’m clean, no worries! Unless you’re worried about getting pregnant~” George said in a whimsical tone. 

Dream chuckled and rolled his eyes, the fear was in the back of his mind but he knew it wasn’t possible, his uterus wasn’t in commission. He didn’t have periods, cramps, or even a working vagina. It wasn’t possible. 

<><><>

A few days later he found himself asking his friend Sapnap the same question, “Did you use a condom?”

And he got the same answer, “I’m clean, are you?”

“Yeah I’m clean…” the dirty blonde looked down and the thought entered his mind again, ‘what if I get pregnant?’ But he’d always repeat his mantra, blah blah blah, no periods, out of commission, no vagina, and most importantly-it’s not possible. 

<><><>

1 month after Dream’s one night stands

Dream started waking up queezy, then again at night before he went to bed. He wouldn’t always throw up but when he did it was painful and unpleasant. Usually when he’d throw up he’d feel better afterwards but not for the past couple days. 

It’d start by him working up a cold sweat and a dull headache, then all at once the nausea and fatigue would start, if he was lucky he wouldn’t vomit, but he wasn’t always lucky. 

His friends noticed he was somewhat distant during the mornings and nights, which is usually when he’d be most active. They chose to visit him and spend a couple nights over to observe what was going on, it sounded morbid but they wanted to see what was going on. 

When they arrived Dream was ecstatic to see his friends, he hadn’t seen them in person since he hooked up with both of them. They arrived at about 1:00pm after his morning episode, he looked great. He was full color, his eyes were bright and he was energetic. 

They shared hugs and the three men cuddled on the couch and decided to have a movie marathon. At about 6:00pm Dream started to shift and get uncomfortable. At 6:30 he started fanning himself and separating himself from the cuddle pile to already himself on the other side of the couch, much to the dismay of his friends. 

At 6:45 he started salivating and the sweat stained his clothes. At 7:00pm Dream looked at his watch and panicked, this was the exact time he was meant to get nauseous and it was about 30 seconds late, then as he finished his thought the nausea hit him like a brick in his stomach. 

He jumped up and ran to the bathroom as fast as his legs could carry him. He slammed the bathroom door shut and all that could be heard was muffled retching. Sapnap jumped up to go and comfort his sick friend, but to his dismay the door was locked. George followed suit and started softly knocking on the door. 

“Dream? Are you okay?” George called out. He turned to Sapnap and gave him a dirty look. “I told you that popcorn seasoning was fucked!” George whisper-yelled at Sapnap. 

“Then why didn’t we get sick? Don’t blame this on me!” Sapnap whispered back. 

“Guys it’s fine, this happens every night and morning.” Dream called back. He flushed the toilet and started brushing his teeth vigorously. “What a waste of toothbrushes.” He whispered looking at the giant pile of used toothbrushes in his garbage. He sighed and opened the door. His friends both looked up at him with worried expressions. 

“Dream, you look so pale!” George reached up and touched the cold and sweaty face before him. “Come on, let’s go lay down.” George picked up Dream’s arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, and signaled Sapnap to do the same. They carried the weak boy to his room and wrapped him in a comfy blanket and cuddled him to sleep. 

The next morning, at exactly 7:00am he woke up and ran to the bathroom once more, threw up, brushed his teeth, and started breakfast. 

Sapnap came down to the kitchen at 8:00am to see him dancing to some soft music playing and flipping crepes and cutting strawberries. “So...we just gonna pretend you didn’t just vomit your guts out in the bathroom less than an hour ago?”

“Yep!”

<><><>

2 months after

His friends convinced him to go to the doctor after 1 month of morning and night vomiting. It took 2 weeks to get around to it, but he did.

“So you’re intersex? Let’s do an ultrasound to check for ovarian cysts, stomach ulcers, or blood buildup. We’ll also do a quick blood test and check for anything there.” The lady doctor started writing stuff down on her chart, then looked up at Dream and smiled. “Are you sexually active?”

“Last time I had sex was 2 months ago with some...male...friends of mine…”

“Did you use protection?”

“No, we were all clean.”

“Okay, let me write that down then I’ll order the ultrasound. While we’re waiting the nurse will come in and take your blood work.” She handed Dream a sucker and a juice box. “You’re looking a little pale, and I don’t want you to feel faint after getting your blood drawn.”

“I’m just nervous, but thank you.” Dream took the snacks and guzzled the juice box and started on his sucker. 

The nurse came in and drew the small vials of blood then took her leave. The doctor came back with the ultrasound machine. 

“This is the gel we use for pregnant women, we warm it up beforehand for your comfort.” She coated Dream’s lower belly. His stomach lurched at the use of the word ‘pregnant’

She turned around and turned on the machine, as soon as the tool made contact with his belly a faint “bum bum bum bum” could be heard. Dream chuckled, “damn my heart is going fast!”

“Clay, that’s not your heart beat. It looks like you’re roughly 8 weeks pregnant.” The doctor said and pulled the screen towards them and pushed the screen. “If you look at this dark spot right here that’s the baby’s placenta and that small dot on the inside is your baby.”

“Is...is this a joke? Like for real, am I being pranked?” Dream started panicking. “If so this isn’t funny...I can’t get pregnant, I have a uterus but no vagina!”

“Clay, you know a doctor wouldn’t lie about something like this. It’s possible that when you had sex there was an opening that made it possible for sperm to get through.” She started wiping Dream’s abdomen off with a warm towel. “I’m fairly certain that you are in fact pregnant, but we’ll still get the blood work to confirm it. You’ll get a call in 24-48 hours with the results and I’ll put a rush on your tests.”

Dream started openly sobbing into his hands, “I don’t even know who...how will I tell...what do I do?”

“There’s a lot of hard decisions you’ll have to make in the next few months, but I have lots of resources and people you can call for help.” The doctor handed him a pamphlet. “I have another patient but take your time, okay Clay?”

Dream nodded and sat still starting at the screen in front of him. He saw a little button on the screen that said “print Polaroid.” Dream looked around the room and pushed the button, and a small picture of the scan printed and landed on the floor. He bent down and picked it up and stared at it. “Wow, I’m gonna have a whole baby? How the hell will that work?”

He rushed out of the doctors office and made his way home. He sat in front of his full length mirror and just looked at himself. He hadn’t started showing yet, but knew it was a matter of time. He sighed and looked closely at his chiseled stomach. “I’m gonna miss this.”

<><><>

12 weeks pregnant 

He was nearing the end of his first trimester, the morning and night sickness was starting to subside as his body got used to the baby rolling around inside him. He took the liberty of calling the baby “Gideon” ; it was the only name he could think of that was a fair mix of “Nick” and “George” that didn’t sound completely terrible. 

Speaking of potential fathers, he still hadn’t told them yet. They noticed he had been gaining weight despite his consistent vomiting and were both convinced he had a tumor of some sorts. Especially when he couldn’t stop having to pee during streams. Dream explained to them hundreds of times the doctor cleared him for anything serious and it must just be his diet. 

His stomach was barely showing, enough that people walking by might just think he had a large meal, and people he knew might think he was just getting slightly chubby. 

His nipples were a lot more tender lately and always had to wear soft cotton shirts or loose hoodies or they’d be rubbed absolutely raw. 

He had also started getting mood swings, he’d randomly snap at his friends during streams. Everyone thought he was just playing it up for content so it didn’t seem like a big deal. Once when they were over for movie night, they were watching “Extremely Wicked, Shockingly Evil, and Vile,” because Sapnap couldn’t stop obsessing over how hot Zac Efron was in that movie. During the scene with Liz and Ted meeting in the Colorado prison all Dream could do is cry. 

“I know he’s bad, but they’re so good together!” Dream sobbed into George’s chest. 

“I know Dreamie, I know, but he’s a murderer…” George eyed Sapnap, the younger couldn’t help but cover his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing. 

<><><>

16 weeks

Dream was really showing at this point, and he wasn’t able to hide it anymore. He knew he had to tell at least the potential fathers. He brought the two over to his house, and cooked them a nice meal. It took forever but he found something they could both agree on eating. He even lit fucking candles. 

After the meal he sat them both down on the couch in front him. “So, I bet you guys are wondering what the hell has been going on lately with me…”

“Finally! What is it?!” Sapnap burst out, George elbowed him in the side and gave him a harsh look. 

Dream glared at him then continued, “When I went to the doctor about a month ago she did an ultrasound and…” Dream stopped to pull two Polaroids, these were more recent, and handed each boy one. “I’m pregnant.” 

“Haha very funny, really what is it?” Sapnap tossed the picture aside and leaned back into the couch. 

“Dude! I only got two from my last doctors appointment!” Dream ran and picked up the discarded picture. He started to cry, “Maybe you should just…” Dream stopped himself and took a deep breath. He’s right, this sounds like a prank. 

“Dream, is this true? You seem really serious about all this…” George looked down at the photo, then looked at Dream’s stomach. 

“Yeah...I haven’t really talked much about it but I’m intersex…I have a uterus so when we had sex it must have made its way in? I wasn’t totally sure I kinda spaced out when the doctor was telling me about it.”

“So I’m gonna be a dad?” George looked up at Dream with wide eyes. 

“No no, I am, I slept with him.” Sapnap elbowed George similar to how he did earlier. 

“Wait, did you sleep with both of us? Who’s the dad?” George and Sapnap both eyed Dream some more. 

“Well...I don’t know. It could be either of you.” Dream brushed his hair out of his face and looked at the boys in front of him, trying to gauge a reaction. 

“Dude! We could raise the baby with all three of us! Three dad Pog!” Sapnap jumped up and hugged Dream tight. 

“Wait, if it’s my baby I want exclusive dad rights…” George said, jumping up and pushing Sapnap out of the way to get his own hug out of Dream. 

“But George…” Sapnap looked at George heartbroken. 

“Look I’m open to raising the baby together but I still want it to be my baby, I’ve thought about this all my life and…”

“Woah woah woah guys, I don’t even know who the father is yet! Don’t get ahead of yourselves.” Dream said and pushed both men off of him. “We can make more decisions when we find out who the bio dad is but for now I’m the one calling the shots okay?”

The shorter men nodded, “Can I feel your belly?” George creeped forward and put his hand out, inches away from contact. 

“Be my guest!” Dream lifted his shirt and faint stretch marks could be seen. George ran his fingers across each individual line then pressed his hand flush with Dream’s belly. Sapnap joined in and the three boys started giggling like they were middle school girls at a dance. 

“Do you know the sex yet?” Sapnap asked and set his second hand on Dream’s belly. 

“No, I wanted to wait until you two knew before I found out. I kinda have a name picked out though…”

“Tell us!” George almost squealed. 

“Well I was trying to think of names that were a healthy mix of both of your names and the best I got was Gideon…” Dream blushed, kind of embarrassed. 

“That’s a sick ass name, what the hell!” Sapnap jumped up and down, his hands not leaving his pregnant friend's stomach. 

<><><>

20 weeks

Sapnap and George never left Dream’s side, always taking care of his every need, cooking for him, picking up after him, everything. His ankles started swelling and his back was constantly aching. The doctor assigned him bed rest because it was such a complicated pregnancy. 

On top of all this, Sapnap and George would not stop bickering about how they planned to father the baby. Sapnap wanted a more loose open household with less rules and more freedom, George wanted a more strict regime with careful guidance to nearly everything. Sapnap wanted homeschooling or public school and George wanted private schooling. 

“Sapnap you need to listen to yourself! That shits insane!” George yelled at the younger man throwing his hands in the air. 

“No! Listen to yourself! You’re way too strict!” Sapnap pointed his finger at George. 

“Can you guys shut up! I can hardly sleep, my back hurts so much and I was about to fall asleep finally!” Dream wobbled out of his room holding his belly. “You two need to do this later or else I’m gonna kill-...” Dream stopped and his eyes went wide. 

“Hey hey! What’s going on, are you okay? Talk to us!” George ran up to the tall man and held his shoulders. 

“Yeah dude what’s up?” Sapnap walked up close behind George. 

“Shut up...there! I felt the baby kick!” Dream grabbed one of each of his partners hands and put them on his belly. Dream started poking around until the baby kicked once more and all three teared up and hugged. 

“Wow, there’s like...a while ass person inside of you!” Sapnap put his ear against Dream’s belly to try and hear anything, but was met with a kick in the cheek. 

<><><>

21 weeks

The three men made their way into Dream’s OBGYN office, the doctor made arrangements for them to come in after hours for Dream’s sake. This was George and Sapnap’s first time at one of his appointments, they always had schedule conflicts and were never able to make it until tonight. 

“Clay?” A nurse called holding a large chart in her hands. 

“That’s me, are you guys coming back?” Dream looked back at the two shorter boys. They both eagerly nodded and jumped up. George grabbed Dream’s hand and Sapnap grabbed George’s, like a small train trailing down the hallway. 

They all sat down in the small room, Dream sat on the edge of the patient exam table and the other two sat in the chairs for visitors. They heard a soft knocking then Dream’s OBGYN entered the room. 

“Hi Clay, it’s good to see you again. How have you been? Anything new since I last saw you?” She shook Dream’s hand and took a seat on her stool next to the ultrasound machine and placed the gel on his stomach. 

“The baby started kicking last week!” Dream said and the two other boys started giggling. 

“Wow! Congratulations! Are these the potential fathers?” 

“Yes, The British one is George, and the one with the beard is Nick.” Clay pointed at them. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” George held his hand out and shook the doctor's hand then Sapnap did the same. 

“So Clay, does this mean you’re ready to find out the sex of the baby?” The doctor placed the ultrasound on Dream’s belly and started feeling around until a distinct heartbeat was heard and the baby appeared on the screen. Sapnap and George both became giddy hearing the heartbeat ring through the monitor. 

“Yes, I think we’re ready…” Dream eyed his partners. 

“Let me just open up your chart, okay, looks like you’re having a girl,” The doctor looked up to see Dream had already started crying. 

“I was so sure it was gonna be a boy,” Sapnap laughed. “Guess Gideon won’t work as a name?”

“That’s such a shame, I was looking forward to Gideon Davidson.” George said with a smirk. 

“Woah woah woah. It’d be Gideon Armstrong thank you very much!” Sapnap said and elbowed George. 

“You two need to chill, can’t you just be happy about it for five seconds? And who said the baby is getting either of your last names, she’s obviously getting mine!” Dream rolled his eyes and looked at the doctor. “See what I have to deal with?” The doctor and Dream chuckled and continued with the scan. 

“Everything seems to look normal, you should be good to go. We’ll give you a call back about your blood work tomorrow, but other than that just stay at home and on bed rest and you should be fine.”

The nurse poked her head in and spoke softly, “Clay? I forgot to weigh you will you come here for a moment.” 

“Yeah sure,” Dream got up and walked out of the room and followed the nurse. 

“Now that I have you two alone. We need to have a talk about Clay.” The doctor said and leaned in. George and Sapnap both gulped and looked at the doctor. “I’ve been getting an earful about you two, constantly bickering about the baby. It’s stressing Clay out lots you know.”

George looked down ashamed, and Sapnap put his hand on the older man’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, it’s just been extremely stressful you know?” Sapnap said in a hushed tone. 

“I do know, but think about it this way-whatever stress you two are feeling, Clay feels it times ten. He is carrying the baby, and no matter who the father is he’s going to be raising this baby. Have you guys even asked him how he wants to raise the baby? Or his thoughts on who the father is?” The doctor put her hand on George’s knee, “I know this is stressful for you two believe me, especially not knowing which one of you is the father, but please don’t lose sight of Clay and how he’s feeling.”

George nodded and Sapnap rubbed his back slowly. Dream walked back in smiling wide, “You guys ready to go? I’m craving Chili’s so bad right now!” 

“Yeah, let’s go, I’ll buy tonight.” Sapnap grabbed George’s hand and stood them both up. 

<><><>

22 weeks

After that day at the doctor Sapnap and George’s bickering almost completely stopped, there was the occasional quip but it was never baby related. Except when picking a name, god did that get chaotic. 

“I’m telling you Vadalia is a good name!” George yelled out. “Quit saying it’s pretentious!”

“Oh c’mon now, it’s way too British. Like it or not this baby is gonna be raised in the states.” Dream said, and flipped the pancake on the stove. 

“What about Charlotte?” Sapnap said. 

“Too southern.” Dream simply stated. 

“You’re both southern!” George laughed out. “Luna?”

“No, Harper?” Sapnap tried

“No.” Dream said low. 

“Bella? Or Claire?” 

“Stop with the British names George!” Dream laughed. 

“I grew up in Britain! What do you expect!” George huffed. “Eleanor?”

“Great now she’s British and 87.” Sapnap deadpanned. “Abigail?”

“That’s it, you guys suck at picking names.” Dream said with a wheeze. 

“Well if you hate our names so much pick one yourself!” Sapnap huffed. 

“Fine, maybe like, a combination of your names again. I think that’s why we all liked Gideon so much.” Dream turned off the stove and plated his food. “Nick, and George…” He took a bite of his food then nearly vomited on the spot. 

“Woah woah dude, what the hell?” Sapnap patted his back. 

“She’s decided no more blueberries for the time being. God…” Dream got up and walked away from the table holding his nose. “Can one of you deal with that please?”

“I’m on it,” Sapnap said and split it in half, giving George one piece and scarfing down the other. 

“Georgina?” George said with a mouthful of food. 

“Nicolette?” Sapnap quickly followed

“I like them both, maybe whoever the biological father is won’t get to choose the name.” Dream excitedly said and came back to the room. 

“Shouldn’t it be the opposite?” George said, glaring at his pregnant friend. 

“Well, when you think about it, everyone will know who the bio father is, so this will be the way to get the other father’s recognition?” 

“Fair enough.” Sapnap said, “George?”

“I guess, I’ll think about it. I like both names so either way…” George looked up at Dream and smiled. 

<><><>

25 weeks

“George! Harder! There yes fuck meee~” Dream was slamming himself down and George’s cock at insanely fast speeds for someone of his size. “God your cock feels so good inside me~”

George had his grip firm on Dream’s hips, this was the only position they could do these days because Dream’s belly had gotten too big to do almost any other position. “Dream careful, I’m gonna cum soon. I don’t wanna cum yet.” George squeezed Dream’s thighs but Dream couldn’t help himself, he was too far gone. “Fuck, Dream~!” George threw his head back and came deep inside of Dream. 

“Fuck George...is...is Sapnap awake?” Dream asked timidly. 

“If he wasn’t he definitely is now.” George said panting, then made a noise of protest when Dream hopped off of him and made his way into Sapnap’s room. 

“Sapnap…? Are you awake?” Dream whispered and poked his head in the door. 

“Are you STILL horny? Sounded like you were getting your cheeks clapped in there!” Sapnap said in pure disbelief. 

Dream nodded shyly, “Well yeah but…”

“This whole pregnancy hormone thing is insane, does your doctor know about all this?” Sapnap sat up and gestured for Dream to come sit on his lap. 

“She told me it’s normal for this stage in pregnancy,” Dream stated as he sat on Sapnap’s lap. “Hey, at least you won’t have to prep me!”

Sapnap rolled his eyes and shimmied his pants down his leg and wasted no time pushing inside of Dream. They both let out whorish moans, the idea of using George’s cum as lube turned them both on so much they could’ve cum on the spot.

It didn’t take long for both of them to reach climax, Dream now full of both his partners cum. He shivered when he stood up and felt it dripping down his leg. “I’m gonna go take a shower…” Dream chuckled. 

“Let me come help you, I don’t want you to slip and hurt yourself or something.” Sapnap jumped up and linked arms with his wobbly legged partner and took him to the bathroom and started the shower. He took the Liberty to wash himself too as he helped Dream just to save some water and make time go by quicker. 

As Dream was getting undressed, Sapnap marveled at his friend's pregnant body, he had stretch marks all around his stomach and his nipples started to grow slightly larger. “You look gorgeous, Clay.” Sapnap said and wrapped his arms around his taller friend. 

“Woah you ‘real named’ me, what’s up?” Dream breath hitched at the use of “Clay”, it wasn’t often that the two used their real names, but whenever they did it was an intimate moment of some kind. 

“I just...love you...I really hope this baby is mine...I’m worried George will hog you two to himself if it’s not.” Sapnap said and pulled the two under the running water. 

“You know he won’t, he’s just...shell shocked I guess. He has always talked about his idea of the perfect fatherhood for himself and I completely flipped that on its head.” Dream stroked Sapnap’s cheek. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m really excited to raise a family with you.” Sapnap bent down and kissed Dream’s belly fondly. 

“Family? No, no, no. She is going to be our one and only child that’s it.” Dream waved his arms back and forth and shook his head. 

“You wouldn’t want to have another baby with George and me?”

“When you say it like that, this has just been kind of a scary pregnancy I guess.”

“Maybe so, but I’d at least wanna give Georgina one sibling.”

Dream rolled his eyes and they showered in silence. 

<><><>

30 weeks

“George? Are you awake?” Dream poked his head into his older partners room. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” George sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m having Braxton Hicks contractions…they hurt so fucking bad and Sapnap is conked out.” Dream made his way to George’s bed and stood at the foot until he got the clear from George to come and invade his space. 

“Come here baby, I’ll rub your back.” George quickly made room for Dream on his bed and pulled back the blanket. Dream came and plopped down on the bed then laid on his side. George kneaded Dream’s lower back and whispered small praises in his ear. “You’re doing so great, Clay, I’m so proud of you. You’re going to be a great father to Nicolette.”

Dream’s eyes fluttered shut and he finally fell asleep. George wrapped his arm around Dream’s enormous belly and rubbed circles around his stretch belly button. 

In the morning George woke up to the empty spot in his bed, “Dream?”

“I’m in the bathroom…” Dream huffed out. “I haven’t pooped in like 2 days!”

“Do you want to go to the doctor?” George called out and pressed his ear up against the door. 

“No, I’m fine. The doctor said if it’s more than 5 then I should go in.”

George heard his door creak open and he saw Sapnap standing in the frame. “What’s going on?” Sapnap said in his signature sleepy tone. 

“Dream’s constipated.”

“GEORGE!”

<><><>

36 weeks

Dream was officially full term and his due date was in 4 weeks. The doctor scheduled his c-section for his due date exactly to make sure everything went smoothly and the baby was 100% ready. Dream couldn’t be more uncomfortable though, the constant pressure on his lower abdomen, the swollen ankles, the bath pain, and the Braxton Hicks (and more) were starting to take their toll on him. 

Dream had his head in Sapnap’s lap and the younger was stroking his hair. “How are you feeling, doll? Anything I can do?”

“Nothing right now…” Dream whimpered and hid his face deeper into Sapnap’s lap. 

“Has Georgina moved a lot today? She was really active last night.” Sapnap began to rub Dream’s belly in slow circular motions. 

“She’s probably tired, she kept me up all night.” Dream rolled his eyes. 

George stumbled out of his room with a yawn and a stretch. He saw Sapnap laying down with Dream and nearly went back in his room. He decided against it and went to go and rub his partners feet to relieve some pressure. Tensions were high between the potential fathers lately, they tried to keep it hidden from Dream as much as possible, especially now that he could go into labor at any moment. 

Whenever Dream wasn’t around they’d bucket about the baby and raising her like they had months ago. It was bad enough the night before that George threatened to move back to the U.K. with Nicolette and Dream. 

-

“What the fuck is your problem George? It’s like you're not even open to wiggle room for Georgina’s schooling!” Sapnap yelled bitterly at the British man

“I’m not! I want the best for Nicolette and public schools in the states are shit and you know it!” George shot right back. Each calling each other by the baby’s name is if it was their child just to dig their point a little harder. 

“All schools are like that in the states! It’s not exclusive to public school, if anything private schools are worse! They’re full of pretentious brats with rich parents and all they’d do is bully Georgina for having more than one dad!” 

“Fine, then Nicolette, Dream and me will just move to the U.K.!” 

Sapnap was deeply hurt by that statement, if George had included him in the statement it wouldn’t have hurt as much but the fact that he made a point not too...he started to tear up and stormed off to his room. He spent the night sobbing into his pillow. 

What they didn’t realize was their fatal error, Dream had been up all night. He heard every word of their argument. He was doing his own quiet sobbing as well. He knew George didn’t mean it, but what if he did? It’s not like he could force him and the baby out of the country but he could leave himself. 

Dream was more scared than ever for them to find out who the father was. 

-

“Are we gonna talk about last night?” Dream struggled to sit up as he talked. 

Sapnap and George shot each other a worried look, if there was one thing they could agree on, it was that they didn’t want Dream to listen to their stupid fights. 

George, trying to play dumb, “What about last night?” He made his way to the couch and crouched in front of Dream, kissing his huge belly. 

Sapnap stroked George’s hair and cooed at the intimate action, trying to silently give an apology. George looked up and kissed his hand to show he was also sorry. 

“You know what I mean…” tears started to fall from Dream’s face, with no other indication that he was crying. 

“Hey, baby, it was just a stupid fight. We both said shit we didn’t mean. We’re in this together, the three of us.” Sapnap looked at George, and George nodded back. 

“Stop silently communicating and keep me in the loop. I hate that.” Dream laughed and wiped his nose with his shirt. “I want us to start making decisions for the four of us. Not just you two secretly, or me and George, or me and Sapnap. All of us.”

“Okay, I’m sorry Dream, and I’m also sorry to you Sapnap, I would never move countries just because I was mad at you. I was stupid and tired, I need to start listening to you.” George rested his head on Dream’s belly and listened to the baby move around inside. 

“Me too George, I say you’re the one not open to new ideas but it’s just as much me. I need to be more open to new ideas, instead of this idealistic version of being a ‘cool dad’ you know?” Sapnap stroked George’s hair some more and rested his head on Dream’s shoulder. 

Dream started openly sobbing, “See! This is what I want! Open communicating and-...” He stopped suddenly and felt a short b.h. contraction hit. “Fuck.”

The other boys started giggling at his misfortune.

<><><>

39 weeks

“Guys, my legs are shaking so bad, I can hardly stand up…” Dream winced and tried to sit up but a sharp pin stopped him. “And my Braxton Hicks contractions won’t let up, they keep coming and going with more regularity than normal.”

“Dream we should take you to the hospital.” Sapnap grabbed both his friend’s hands and lifted him up. “I think you’re starting active labor.”

“You think so? I’ve only got like two days until my scheduled c-section.” Dream’s legs wobbled and he collapsed back down on the bed. 

“I do, I’ll get the to-go back ready and get George.”

“He’s streaming, we should just wait until he’s done.” Dream’s voice was shaky, obviously nervous. 

“He can cut it short, you’re more important darling.” Sapnap planted a kiss and Dream’s forehead and burst into George’s office. 

“What are you looking at me like that for?” George laughed, “One second guys Snapmap came into my room.” He muted his mic and turned his cam off. 

“It’s go time Georgie. It’s baby time.” Sapnap was bouncing and practically tackled George with a heavy hug. 

“No joke? Are you serious?” George started tearing up. Sapnap nodded and motioned for him to end his stream. George quickly composed himself before turning his cam back on. “Okay guys, somethings come up, I've got to go. Sorry for the quick stream, bye!” He barely waved when he shut everything off and ran into Dream’s room. 

The sight was almost terrifying, he was gripping Sapnap’s forearms with his eyes held shut tightly. Sapnap whispering to him, “You’re doing so good, you can do this, I’m so proud of you. Let’s get Georgina here today, okay?”

“My doctor said my labor is gonna be extra painful because my body isn’t gonna be able to naturally release fluids since I don’t have a vaginal canal.” Dream grunted. 

“What the FUCK.” Was all George could say. 

The drive to the hospital was chaotic to say the least, they had Sapnap drive because he was the most calm while George sat in the back seat with Dream and held his hand. “George I’m feeling a really big contraction...fuck!” He squeezed the British man's hand so harshly he could hear his bones pop. The adrenaline was so high George didn’t even seem to notice. 

“God fucking dammit!” Sapnap slammed the wheel. “We’re getting pulled over.” Sapnap pulled to the side of the road and tapped the wheel anxiously, listening to Dream’s pained noises and George’s whisper praises. 

The officer slowly made his way to the window, painfully slow, almost passive aggressive. Sapnap rolls down his window and looks up at the officer with a bead of sweat on his eyebrow. “You were going almost 15 over the speed limit, son. Wanna tell me why?”

“Sir my boyfriend is in labor and he’s in a lot of pain. He needs an emergency c-section.” He’s only exaggerating a little bit. The cop looks in the back seat to see Dream’s pale scrunched up face and George’s panicked expression. “If you could let me off with a warning for now he really needs to get to the hospital.” Sapnap squeezed the wheel, white knuckling it. 

“Relax kid, I wasn’t gonna give you a ticket, it was only 15 over on a rural road, I wasn’t even gonna give you a warning. Just ask you to slow down. I can escort you if you’d like?”

“Yes please, god…” Dream says from the back seat. The cop tapped the car and jogged back to his own, turned on the lights and pulled ahead of Sapnap’s car and signaled him to follow. 

They were at the hospital in no time. The police officer we had taken the liberty to call the hospital on the way and let them know the situation. They were prepared with a wheelchair and an I.V. for Dream as soon as he arrived. 

Dream squeezes his partners’ hands all the way to the O.R. In what felt like seconds they had the sheet up, Dream was numbed, and they were to work opening him up. The surgery lasted about 45 minutes, when they heard the baby crying and all three boys looked at each other. Their entire world just changed completely. 

They let Dream hold the baby, then whisked her away to clean her and to her NBS. They closed Dream up and sent him to recovery with both his partners. 

Not long after they rolled her in and she was fast asleep. Sapnap picked her up and held her while Dream slept, he was exhausted. 

“Can I have a turn with her?” George made grabby hands and Sapnap walked over and handed him the small baby. 

“She’s 7 pounds and 10 ounces, and she’s 20 inches tall. Her platelet count is just a tad low but it’ll normalize in a couple days. How’s dad?” The doctor said and sat down, writing all of Dream’s vitals into his chart. “The one that just gave birth I mean.” She winked at the boys staring at the baby. 

“He’s just really tired, but other than that he seems okay.” Sapnap came and stroked Dream’s hair and chuckled at how conked out he was. 

“We head to do additional cleaning because his body isn’t able to expel the uterine lining so he’ll be in for monitoring for the next couple days. Other than that you guys will be good to go home when he’s ready.”

“We also have the DNA results, and we know who the father is. But I’ll wait to tell you guys until Clay is awake and coherent.” She smiled and left the room taking the chart with her. 

“How could she just drop a bombshell like that on us then just leave!” George said and looked down at the baby. “I don’t know though, she looks like a Georgina.”

“Maybe, but she’s got your nose and cheekbones.” Sapnap squeezed George’s cheek as he said this. 

“Stop you’re gonna wake them both up.” George laughed. “Here, I wanna take some pictures of you two” George carefully passed Baby over to Sapnap and he started taking pictures of the two.

She started squirming then let out a small whimper then a full blown cry. Dream woke up and quickly sat up. “What is it, what’s wrong?”

“She’s just fussing a little. The doctor left us some formula and a bottle if you wanna feed her?” Sapnap got up and handed the baby to Dream. 

“Sure, gimme~”

George handed him the bottle and Baby immediately latched. “Look at her go! Maybe she is a Georgina, she’s got your appetite.” George giggled then snapped another photo. 

A quick knock then a soft voice, “I heard crying, is everything alright?” The doctor made her way in. “She’s already eating? Impressive, so are you guys ready?”

“Ready for what?” Dream looked around the room at the nervous expressions. 

“She has the DNA results, Dream.” George said, then stroked his hair. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s hear it.” Dream said, wiggling a little to sit himself up without disturbing the baby. 

“So, from the looks of it, George, it's your baby biologically. I’ll give you four some alone time then I’ll check in in about an hour.” She took her leave quickly to allow them privacy. 

“Nicolette it is then.” Is all George said, then looked down at the baby. “Baby~ Nicolette~ it suits her.”

Sapnap and Dream looked at each other, George was the biggest stickler about the baby but he seems the most relaxed with the news. 

“Guys chill, I’m not gonna go crazy or anything. She’s out baby, all of ours.” 

They all smiled and just watched as Nicolette ate her whole bottle. How were they gonna explain the crying baby to their viewers doing streams? They don’t know, and don’t really care right now. All they care about is their little family they have started together.


End file.
